Keep Your Eyes Open
by FlipperSquirrel of Doom
Summary: A song fic from the song Collide by Howie Day, Jacks like through his eyes
1. Default Chapter

Keep Your Eyes Open

A song fic based on the song "Collide" by Howie Day, featuring Jacks life hanging in the balance.

Disclaimer: Once again we can't afford food, so please don't sue us.

The bullet tore through the warm flesh of his chest.

As the blood began to seep from the wound a strong solid voice said in his ear, "No, don't you leave me. You'll be fine."

He closed his eyes.

The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through   
Your barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you, Yeah

Well, I'm open, your closed,  
Where I follow, you'll go,  
I worry I won't see your face, light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow find You and I collide

As his life flowed onto her sweaty palms his mind drifted deep into the past.

She sauntered into the briefing room in her pristine air force uniform. He had rolled his eyes. Not another scientist he had thought. He had given her profuse amounts of disrespect that day, but she had countered them all, but one comeback remained in his mind all this time. "Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."

"It'll be ok sir. They are almost to our location. Jack… don't close your eyes again. Focus on my face."

I'm quiet you know,  
you make a first impression,  
I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind 

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the stars refuse to shine,  
out of the black you fall in time,  
You somehow find, You and I collide

As his watery pain filled eyes tried to focus on her concerned features, his vision blurred and what could have been swam in, in place of her face.

He finally got her out fishing.

A small house, a black lab,

A daughter.

"Jack! They're here….."

"I can't stop the bleeding."

"Don't you dare close your eyes Jack! We've come all this way, keep your eyes on me!"

_Don't stop here,  
I lost my place,  
I'm close behind_

Even the best fall down sometimes,  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme,  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind,  
You finally find You and I collide.

You finally find  
You and I collide.  
You finally find  
You and I collide.  


He closed his eyes.


	2. Open your eyes

Jack stood at the door of the small infirmary room and swiped his card. He was ready to hear its soothing release of a buzz, when sadly it failed to fulfill. That never happened before.

He was about to try again when the familiar buzz admitted General George Hammond. He jumped of the way to let his friend enter the room paying Jack no heed; and to Jack's dismay letting the door slam, thwarting Jack's escape. Jack looked at the now sitting shining topped man.

"Jack," Hammond said. "How are you holding up… uh… silly question? I know you'll be fine. You can't leave us yet. The SGC needs you…son the universe needs you." He said with what sounded like a lump in his throat. Jack puzzled at this and watched as Hammond sighed, got up, and went straight for the door. Jack barely had time to move for Hammond to swipe his card and disappear, leaving silence in his wake.

Jack stared after Hammond and was only pushed out of his reverie, and slight confusion, by the buzz admitting the commanding figure of Teal'c.

"Hey T, how's it hanging'?" Jack asked taking a few steps after Teal'c; who sat in the chair Hammond only moments earlier had warmed.

"Hello, O'Neill." Teal'c said with a stony, pale and weather beaten face. "O'Neill I just want to say something to you," He paused looked around and seemingly _through_ Jack and then continued. "I just want you to know I have always considered you to be a brother to me."

"A younger, more sophisticated and eternally handsome one, of course." Jack goofed, taking another step toward his intimidating teddy bear of a friend. His eyes never left Teal'c's form. "I knew there was something unique about you when I first saw you on Chulak, something that would never quit. Don't let me down now, brother. He looked down at the floor as he finished.

"I never will T, Don't you worry about that… all quake in my presence and cater to my every whim…even myself." Jack boasted.

With the slightest of sighs, Teal'c heaved his massive frame out of the chair toward the vacant door. Jack stood stunned in the middle of the stark infirmary room.

Teal'c opened the door and held it open for one Daniel Jackson.

"Hey Danny Boy. I must be popular today, then again, when am I not? He snorted and walked yet farther into the sterile environment. Daniel like the ones before him perched in the lonely chair.

"Jack, what have you gotten yourself into this time? Daniel laughed with glittering eyes.

"Right to the point as always huh 'Space Monkey'? Then again when am I not in deep shit? He blurted and sauntered to stand in front of Daniel's chair.

It was when he got close the he noticed Daniel was already on his feet laying something on the bedside table. "Thought this might say everything I wanted to say to you though… In a situation like this."

A Box of Kleenex.

Jack turned and walked to the table to eye the box.

But Danny… I don't have a cold…" he turned to see the door click shut, and once again sighed in confusion. He also found himself touched at the same time. All those times he had given Daniel a box, what warranted the concern? He looked back at the box and leaned to open it when the door buzzed again. He turned to watch an overly somber Col. Samantha Carter enter the room.

"Oh Jack," she mumbled, going directly to the most popular seat in the house. She let herself sink into its sterile folds. Jack stared at her from his place by the bedside table.

"A bit informal, eh Carter?" He smiled and then noticed her eyes never moved from the bed in the center of the room

And there lying pale and prone on the solitary bed was Jack O'Neill. The standing O'Neill's jaw dropped.

"Jack, you cant leave us, we all need you… earth… everyone," There was a long pause during which Carter put her head in her hands.

"I need you…"

Jack's head began to swim. He had to sit down… the bed was all he had. His head kept spinning though; he had to lie down, paying no heed to his own body. He lay down and the world went dark. There was just Carter's voice

"Just open your eyes."

He opened his eyes.


End file.
